The Devil Himself
Walking the mountains that neighbor Hama Town, the recently new member of The Coelen Capitaliter Isamu Chusei was searching for a man named Ryu Chikyu a man that Ryotenbin seems to have a strange rivalry with. After what seemed to be a week of searching Isamu smelled the scent of rotting blood coming from a cave nearby. As Isamu grew closer towards the mouth of the cavern his nose filled with the scent of decaying corpses, his ears rang with the sounds of skin being peeled fresh from the body. Isamu then stepped inside the cave and saw a man flaying living victims their muscles as visible as the blood spewing from their lacerations. Isamu stood stunned either from the amount of gore he is witnessing or from the smell coming from the bodies that littered the ground. "I see you admire my work." The mysterious man said suddenly. "You may think what you wish about me, but these people are the scum of this world their death will only have a positive impact upon the world." He continued. "I'm all for giving people what they deserve, but they're still people. What your doing goes beyond the laws of decency it down right torture!" Shouted Isamu. "Heh I didn't think a Vizard would know the word decency giving up everything they have for the pursuit for power." The Man said smirking. "H-How did you know I was a Vizard?" Isamu said shocked. "I know everything about you and that group you work with. Isamu Chusei. I know you willingly left the Gotei 13 to join the Coelen Capitaliter, I know your Zanpakuto's name and type, I also know your looking for Ryu Chikyu. Hahaha well you found him. Ryu said laughing. Looking down Isamu said" Well if your really Ryu your the fastest man around." Isamu's arm cocked back to throw a rock he had hidden, but as soon as Isamu's eyes focused back towards Ryu he was gone and a hand grabbed his arm when he looked back he was shocked to see Ryu standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Hahahaha! So do I have your attention now?" Ryu chuckled with the same smile on his face. "Alright so I guess your Ryu Chikyu. I've come to learn from you and gain more power." Isamu pulled his arm away from Ryu and rub where it was held. "More...power? HAHAHAHAHAHA what makes you think I can give you more power?" "Well Ryotenbin doesn't like you, but yet he doesn't attack you or try to kill you so obviously there is something that about you that keeps him from attacking." "Hmmm it could be many things it could be the fact that I'm insane. It could be that he might actually die if he fights me, but I would guess that it must be the fact that we both want the same thing." Ryu walked back where he once was and sat atop a bloody carcass. Isamu stared pensively "And what do both of you want?" Ryu looked up and smiled "To take over and completely destroy of all those in the Gotei 13." Isamu smiled "Well if you help me with what I want, I could help you guys better with both goals." "HAHAHA you drive a hard bargain Isamu I'll agree to that." Ryu waved his right hand and a black window opened up next to him. "Mr.Chusei after you." Isamu began to walk towards the window with Ryu at his back as Isamu stepped through the dark portal he heard the sound of Ryu digging dagger into a woman and her blood curtailing scream that was the last sound Isamu heard before...Darkness. Attaining New Heights Category:ShinobiOfDeath Category:Storylines Category:Exiled Shinigami